


a long way from the playground

by evansworth (sunsetpietro)



Series: all the rest of my crimes don't come close [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Interviews, Multi, based on one direction, very lowkey tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetpietro/pseuds/evansworth
Summary: in which they won’t take this interview seriously.





	a long way from the playground

**Author's Note:**

> if you can’t tell, their songs are one direction songs.

red darling have really given the middle finger to the rumours surrounding their alleged strife, their fresh new album debuts a more mature sound and showcases the boys' growth as a group. critics are raving about ‘third’, their new album. it debuted at number one on the billboard 200 chart, allowing them to make history as the first boyband to do so for many years. we managed to catch up with the boys to hear their comments about this release.

INT: hey boys! your new album is out, how do you feel about that?

JUSTIN: well, i mean, we are pretty stoked. 

ADAM: it’s s’awesome!

NURSEY: stop trying to make s’awesome happen adam, it’s never going to happen.

ADAM: (redacted) you, nurse.

INT: so, your album is called ‘third’, why is that?

JACK: because it’s our third album, i thought that was obvious?

SHITTY: also because it symbolises the third step in our journey to becoming better artists.

JACK: *gives shitty a weird look* it’s because it’s our third (redacted) album.

INT: do you have any dream collabs lined up on this album?

SHITTY: yeah, i mean i collabed these cool guys called holster, nursey, ransom and zimms.

INT: that’s just your bandmates.

SHITTY: *looks smug* exactly.

INT: is there any emotions you wanted to express through this album?

JUSTIN: i wrote most of the songs with jack in a mcdonalds at 3 am while eating cold fries and the only emotion that was expressed was one of desperation.

JACK: *visibly droops* i thought you liked our 3am mcdonalds visits.

ADAM: you go with him to mcdonalds at 3am.

JUSTIN: where did you think we were going at 3am birkholtz?!

ADAM: i thought you were chasing away those racoons!

NURSEY: adam, you sad large boy with a horde of large emotions.

INT: are you planning a world tour anytime soon?

SHITTY: only if i get to be shirtless.

NURSEY: if shitty gets to be shirtless, i get a sheer shirt.

JUSTIN: if nursey gets a sheer shirt and shitty gets to be shirtless, i get to wear my salmon shorts.

ADAM: no, please! 

JACK: this is what i have to deal with on a daily basis.

INT: last question, what is your favourite song off this album and why?

SHITTY: clouds, i like the beat?

JUSTIN: *scoffs* white boy, it’s because they allowed him to scream for a few seconds on the track.

SHITTY: don’t out me!

ADAM: my favourite is fireproof, it’s such a warm song, i don’t know how to explain it.

JACK: how the (redacted) can a song be warm birkholtz?

ADAM: idk!

JUSTIN: did you just say idk out loud? 

NURSEY: mine is stockholm syndrome, writing it was eye-opening. i mean, it’s shitty and i’s lovechild. 

SHITTY: i told you i’m not paying child support!

NURSEY:*gives a look of betrayal* you deadbeat dad.

JACK: mine is probably night changes, shooting the video for that was so fun. 

NURSEY: i was the person holding his hand during that video. 

JACK: and that’s why i loved it.

NURSEY: *blushes* 

JUSTIN: mine is where do broken hearts go, my favourite song to write by far.

ADAM: you barely wrote that song, i wrote it while you collapsed on the floor because there was no coffee in the house.

JUSTIN: *death glares*

INT: ok, that was certainly an interesting conversation. thanks for joining me boys!

BOYS: *nod and wave*

make sure to buy red darling’s brand new album, ‘third’, on itunes and in stores now!


End file.
